


INTERMISSION

by Spicy_Cannoli_AKA_Lia



Series: Every Other Ghost [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, idk - Freeform, im talking about weed, no beta we die like ben, read chp 2 first lol, this is hella short, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Cannoli_AKA_Lia/pseuds/Spicy_Cannoli_AKA_Lia
Summary: The Handler pays Klaus a visit.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Every Other Ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866949
Comments: 24
Kudos: 179





	INTERMISSION

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intermission sooo no song title here... If you want it to be a song title it can be Intermission by Panic tho.

Klaus Hargreeves was hungry. 

Living in the streets wasn’t as cool as it seemed in the movies -not that it ever seems cool there- it was pretty sucky all together. He was constantly hungry and cold and bored, even the weed he was smoking didn’t help much. 

His stomach growled.

Like he said,  _ hungry _ . Klaus was planning on crashing a party later that night, and while the food in the fridge there might serve him as dinner, it was three in the afternoon and he was hungry damnit!

“Hey Klaus, I think there’s a bakery over there,” an annoying voice said. 

“Look, Ben, I don’t care about your stupid m- wait really?” Klaus looked around and indeed, there was a bakery on the street ahead. 

“Oh Benny, my favourite brother, just what I was looking for! How’d you know?” He asked absentmindedly, walking towards his destination. 

“Well other than the fact you’ve been  _ monologuing _ about how hungry you are… you haven’t eaten in thirteen hours” Ben said, rolling his eyes. Well, Klaus wasn’t looking at him but after spending  _ every second of your adulthood _ with someone, you learned to predict them. 

“Aaah now I get why dad used to say that phrase of his, what was it, ‘why have a clock when you have a ghost bro?’. I  _ get _ it now” Klaus said, finally reaching the place he was looking for. 

The dumpster. 

“Dad  _ never _ said that” Ben added uselessly, before sitting at the closed trash container next to the one Klaus was opening. “You really should stop saying random shit and then crediting dad. The joke wasn’t funny the first time, it’s not funny the fourteenth.” 

“Spoilsport,” Klaus said absentmindedly, before looking at his shoes. “Aw man, I love these shoes. They were a steal.  _ Literally _ ! Let’s just take this off…” 

Klaus enjoyed the silence as he got in the dumpster and started searching for something good. His brother just read his book next to him, enjoying the peace as well. Say what you will about weed, but Klaus knew for a fact he wouldn’t be having such a peaceful day without it.

He was deciding between a mouldy bagel and a wet doughnut when his glorious silence was interrupted by the  _ tap tap tap  _ of heels in the pavement. 

Klaus raised his head above the container’s edge, only to see a blonde woman straight out of a late 40’s early 50’s film. 

“How was the costume party?” Klaus asked, taking a bit from the bagel. 

“Jesus, Klaus, what the fuck?” Asked Ben, who he ignored, as one does. 

The woman just stared at him, her face was almost blank, but a bit of disgust came through. 

Now, Klaus realised she was looking down on him but honestly if what one random stranger’s opinion would bring him down, he wouldn’t have gotten this far. 

Still, he appreciated his peace and silence, and having some random woman staring at him was  _ not cool _ . He decided to play up the gross idiot angle. 

“Hey lady, you want some?” He said, offering the half-eaten mouldy bagel at her. He grinned at her without swallowing first, to make sure it was as gross as possible.

The woman cringed at that, and went back from whence she came, not before muttering some strange words. 

“... this man can’t  _ possibly _ derail the apocalypse” 

Which. Ok. 

…

“That was weird,” said Ben, eyebrow raised. “Weirder than you actually” 

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to agree or be offended,” Klaus said, still staring at where the doomsday woman had left. “Can’t say I disagree though, Benny boy” 

“Don’t call me that”

**Author's Note:**

> The Handler's line is all Misshowdoyoudo's idea. Actually she's an integral part of the brainstorming behind lit every chapter lol, go check her stuff out.


End file.
